


We have circled and circled till we have arrived home again, we two

by VicchanMyBae



Series: khrrarepairweek2018 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 1, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Storm Day, Tsuna always picking the short straw in life, khrrarepairweek2018, save this child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicchanMyBae/pseuds/VicchanMyBae
Summary: Tsuna gets his soulmark when he is five years old. It is a baffling expression that is inked on his skin and it sets a nice precedent for how his life is going to go.





	We have circled and circled till we have arrived home again, we two

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is not proofread. I was so tired and I hurried to post this. I really wanted to participate in the khr rarepair week of this year. Hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> Today is Day 1-Storm and the prompts were Soulmate AU/Body Disposal. I chose Soulmate AU.
> 
> And if anyone wonders the title is part of Walt Whitman's poem We Two, How Long We Were Fool’d (poem which I don't own).

Tsuna’s words appear when he is five years old. The letters are from the latin alphabet. When his mom sees his words she immediately goes into celebration mode, cooking a feast and calling _that_ man. His words are celebrated by both his parents and that man even comes for a short weekend, frightening Tsuna who thinks a stranger is in their home. His mother only laughs while that man wails and created a bigger ruckus, scaring Tsuna even further. His mom and that man celebrate his words like they are a gift for about half an hour and then they just celebrated forgetting why they are even doing it.

Years in the future Tsuna will remember these days clearly and would rather think that they set a pattern for how his life is going to go: a side character to his own story.

A day after that man leaves he already forgets the words, and not even hearing them in a very loud voice triggers a memory. His mother doesn’t bring them up either and Tsuna tries to ignore them as hard as he can, only tracing them with his fingers in the nights when he feels the loneliest. (As he grows up that turns out to be every night.) Thankfully usually people hide the words, thinking them to be something only shared between soulmates.

It provides the opportunity of children not teasing him for his strange words. Instead they tease him for being useless, they say he doesn’t actually have words and when they do acknowledge that he has words written on his skin they laugh and say they pity his soulmate, to be stuck with useless Tsuna is a curse.

Tsuna doesn’t cry. (Tsuna cries. At night when nobody hears him.) Tsuna doesn’t necessarily need a soulmate. (Tsuna does and at night he hugs himself imagining it is his soulmate’s arms around him.)

The first time Tsuna meets Kyoko, the girl made of sun, he wishes she was his soulmate but he knows even before she opens her mouth that she is not his. There is no way someone made of sunshine would say something as harsh as ‘VOIIII!!!!’. She talks and it is not his words she speaks. He sights. (At night he traces his word again and wishes it was “Do you want my handkerchief”)

He often wonders who could say such a harsh word. He sometimes has the feeling that he is the only one who worries because what is it with the exclamation marks. Four of them even. Tsuna thought that there was no punctuation in soulmarks. Whenever he thinks of this he becomes slightly hysterical. In retrospect it is just another sign to how his life is going to go: unexpected, unexplainable, maddening and out of his depth.

It is only his mark that keeps him company for a long time. Until a kid (not a kid, notakid) in a black fedora makes his appearance and turns his life upside down. He brings chaos with him, he speaks about so many confusing (frighteningimpossibleamazing) things but he does not speak his word. (Later, muchlater, in the sleepless nights when Reborn is the only one on his side, when his shoulders are too heavy, Tsuna sometimes wishes it had been his word imprinted on his skin. Tsuna can’t help but be attracted to the sun, bright, melting, never letting him approach, unforgiving, never to belong to him. It is something that even useless Tsuna is good at and that is yearning for the impossible.)

Reborn brings aches and bruises, humiliation, running around naked but he also brings companions (soulmates whose words he does not share, butitdoesntreallymatter). (Sometimes through sleepless nights Reborn says it is Tsuna who brings them to him and in those night Tsuna almost believes him.)

They come one by one. He does not share words with either of them but it doesn’t really matter. The first words they say to him imprint themselves in his heart. (A few years later Tsuna will tattoo these words on his skin. He will ink them in blue as opposed to the soulmarks black. He might have eight soulmates but his soul only truly belongs to one.) (Only Reborn and his soulmate know about the yellow ‘Ciaossu!’ inked on his skin.)

Tsuna survives Mukuro, but everything goes to shit when the Varia arrive.

When the white haired freak (beautiful, regal, strong) with a sword for a hand he shouts “VOIIII!!!!” at Tsuna and waves his sword ready to cut him in half. Tsuna responds with a “HIEIIII!!!!”. It takes the both of them in the middle of the battle (It can’t be called that. Tsuna can’t put a token of resistance. It is not a battle it is a slaughter.) a moment to realize the implications. Their eyes meet, and Tsuna dares to have a fleeting hope (tiny, like a flame, bright and yet ready to be extinguished at any time). The white haired male proceeds to threaten him and Tsuna’s hope dies almost like it was never there.

It is only thank to Dino that he does not die that day. Predictably the situation does not go any better from there. The Varia come and a challenge is issued for something he doesn’t even want to do. That man is part of this. And not just an insignificant part but a huge part. Tsuna doesn’t care. That man lying is nothing new. (It hurts, it’s agonizing. The realization of not being enough, on being looked down upon. His soulmate, Superbi Squalo looks at him for the first time since the Varia have arrived.)

His friends (guardians) are ready to go, to win this, but Tsuna doesn’t want to do any of that. And it has nothing to do with his soulmate. (It has. Not everything. Some part is him simply not wanting to be a mafia boss. Another part is him knowing that if he loses his soulmate will want nothing to do with a loser. If he wins his soulmate would want nothing to do with someone that stole his boss’ spot. Damned if he does, damned if he doesn’t.)

There are many heart stopping moments. Ryohei almost losing, Gokudera being a stubborn fool, Lambo almost being killed, Mukuro appearing, even Hibari fighting and then the man in the Gola Mosca. But the most heartstopping moment is when Yamamoto and Squalo fight. Tsuna wants Yamamoto to win. (He doesn’t. He does. He is a horrible person.) When Squalo loses, Tsuna’s heart stops. (It doesn’t. It keeps beating. Hearts aren’t such fragile things.)

Tsuna wins the ring battle. (He loses. He isn’t completely sure yet, what the extent of his losing entails, but he knows he lost.)

Tsuna goes to the future. (All his fears are confirmed. He is a horrible person. Even Reborn seems disappointed by the person he becomes.) His soulmate is not with him. His soulmate doesn’t seem to mourn future him. Tsuna is relieved. One less person disappointed in him. (Tsuna is a liar. And he wants to punch future him in the face.)

They return from the future and they are thrown into another fight, this time with friends. Only because of misunderstandings and bad timing. (The story of his life.)

The only good thing coming out of this is the Varia reluctantly being on his side.

They win the fight. And then Tsuna finds out about Reborn. And he has to help. (He needs to help.)

He and his soulmate are in different teams. And then they are in the same team. They lose. And then they win. Reborn is freed from the curse. (Tsuna is not freed from his.)

Tsuna is sixteen when Reborn tells him to get his shit together. Tsuna laughs. Thay are spending the summer in Italy so Tsuna has to take only a short walk to get to the Varia’s door.

Tsuna is useless. His future is already decided by someone else. He is clumsy and stupid and doesn’t know much. (He knows he is never going to become a mafia boss. His ancestor was a vigilante. Tsuna can work with that. Tsuna knows that his future self is/was an asshole. Tsuna is not going to make his mistakes. Tsuna knows that he wants to know his soulmate. Tsuna is going to do it whether his soulmate wants that or not.)

Tsuna rings the doorbell. Their first meeting was at the worst possible timing. It was nothing like a soulmate meeting should go. It was filled with hate and resentment. Tsuna is nothing but stubborn.

When the door opens, Squalo stands there. Tsuna is not surprised. They probably knew he was coming and they probably even knew why he was coming.

“Hi. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I think we’re soulmates. Do you maybe want to go out for a coffee?”

Squalo smirks. “Took you long enough.”

Tsuna’s cheeks are hurting from how large he is smiling. When they return from their date they are holding hands. In the end Tsuna might have been attracted to the unforgiving sun but he falls in love with the torrential rain. Cold, unpredictable, always appearing at the most inopportune of moments. (And still Tsuna laughs and dances and gets wet. The sun belongs to everyone but torrential rains are plenty. And this particular one is only his.)

The future is still uncertain. His guardians still argue all the time. Threats keep coming toward them. Squalo still belongs to the Varia.

But now Tsuna has his guardians who will always stay by his side and together they are invincible. And if at nights there is a second body slipping into his bed, well Tsuna does seem to have a particular fondness for loud, obnoxious idiots. (And as a child he was right. Having his soulmate’s strong arms wrapped around him, feels indeed very nice.)

Tsuna now tracks his soulmate’s word not his. One night, after a very grueling day of dealing with Vongola, Tsuna tracks his soulmate’s mark and snorts. Squalo looks at him. Tsuna shows him his own mark. ‘VOIIII!!!!’ and ‘HIEIIII!!!!’ stand side by side. Tsuna used to wonder what kind of person would say such a harsh word that even transcends the norm for soulmarks. Tsuna now has his answer. It is the person that has a screech that transcends the norms for soulmarks inked on his skin. What a pair they make.


End file.
